Invisible pour un jour
by Wonderinn
Summary: Ryuga pensait passer une journée comme tant d'autres, mais un petit imprévu vient perturber ses plans. Il est devenu invisible du jour au lendemain ! Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre comment ni pourquoi, l'empereur dragon va alors tirer profit de cette invisibilité. Un OS un peu spécial pour l'anniv de quelqu'un de spécial ;)


**_Moi : Et voilà la surprise ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'as écris un RyuGin…tu veux ma mort ?_**

 ** _Moi : Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mon cher Ryu ! C'est l'anniversaire de katatsu-chan, qui a aujourd'hui 18 ans ! \^o^/_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah okay, je comprends mieux._**

 ** _Moi : Je lui avais promis un RyuGin, le voilà ! J'y ai mis toute mon amitié et tout mon talent…aussi modeste soit-il ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : T'es une vraie pote toi !_**

 ** _Moi : C'est ma meilleure amie quand même ! Mais au fait…il est où Kyo ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'sais pas, il boude peut-être…_**

 ** _Moi : Bah pourquoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Parce que tu as écris un RyuGin, je pense._**

 ** _Moi : Il lui en faut peu. Bref, profitez bien de cet OS ! Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Joyeux anniversaire ma meilleure amie à moi, et longue vie à nos délires chelous ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira ^_^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Je suis très fière de ce chapitre ! Fuck you Reiji, mwhahahaha ^^  
Euh…du coup je sais pas si la surprise va te plaire mais…bon, occasion exceptionnelle n_n'  
P.S : Mes ships sur My Hero Academia ? Eh bien, je suis très fan du KiriBaku, je suis devenue une grosse fangirl de ce ship *v* Et j'aime bien le TodoDeku aussi n_n  
Re P.S : (Moi : Ah, l'article 13 ! Quelle belle connerie ça -_- Law : Wonderinn-ya ! Allez, viens boire un coup ! Kidd : Ouais, amène-toi petite sadique, viens picoler ! Moi : J'arrive ! L'article 13 mérite que je picole, pour oublier… Law : T'inquiète, on dissèquera des gens après pour se remonter le moral. Kidd : T'as vraiment une case en moins l'infirmière. Law : Je t'emmerde. Kidd : *ricane* Moi : Ah, ces deux-là ! n_n)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, Reiji l'a bien dans le cul, et oui j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire ça ! Je suis comme ça n_n  
Dashan est venu, mais Dashan ne va pas revenir. Enfin, normalement non…  
Et ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver contre Kyoya, dans son état tu pourrais le faire pleurer. Il a des sautes d'humeur de ouf en ce moment…_**

 ** _yadonushies : Ryuga et Kyoya, ils ont débarqué chez Reiji en mode "Surprise motherfucker !" XD  
Après Colocation mentale, je vais me limiter à deux chapitres par semaine, donc deux fics en cours (dans le cas présent, UnderBey et la suite du jeu d'une sadique) parce que trois c'est presque ingérable ! J'ai essayé, j'ai réussi, mais je vais pas tenir très longtemps en continuant comme ça ! En revanche, je pourrai ENFIN reprendre mon recueil d'OS que j'ai malheureusement délaissé par manque de temps. Youhou ! ^^_**

* * *

Cette journée avait pourtant commencé normalement. Ryuga s'était levé, lavé et habillé et s'apprêtait à sortir pour s'entrainer quelque part en dehors de MetalBey City quand il était passé devant le miroir dans son entrée. Il ne se regardait jamais, il voyait juste son reflet du coin de l'œil et il partait. Mais là…il ne se vit justement pas du coin de l'œil.

Surpris et perplexe, le blanc se tourne entièrement vers le miroir et manque de s'étouffer à cause de ce qu'il voit, ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'y voit pas. Son reflet n'est pas dans le miroir ! Il ne se voit pas du tout et arrive même à voir ce qui est actuellement juste derrière lui, c'est-à-dire un cadre photo sur une étagère. Vraiment perplexe, Ryuga baisse le regard et se rend compte qu'il arrive à voir tout son corps. Mais en relevant les yeux, son reflet n'est toujours pas là.

- **Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?** Grogne l'empereur dragon. **Je deviens fou ou quoi ? J'suis devenu un vampire pendant la nuit ?**

Cette pensée fait ricaner Ryuga, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Le blanc parcourt tout son appartement et se regarde dans tous les miroirs sans s'y voir. Il ne se voit même pas dans les fenêtres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Ryuga éprouve l'envie de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il est bien réveillé, mais il trouve ça idiot. Il décide à la place de sortir et de faire en sorte de ne pas y penser. Que pourrait-il en penser de toute façon ?

En sortant, Ryuga regarde tout autour de lui, prêt à voir des gens le dévisager. Depuis Némésis et la presque fin du monde, le blanc est très souvent dévisagé dans la rue. Même si son rival roux s'est efforcé de faire connaître ce qu'il appelle « son sacrifice héroïque », presque tout le monde à MetalBey City continue d'avoir peur de l'empereur dragon. Le souvenir de l'Ultime Bataille est encore très présent. C'est là que Ryuga se rend compte que quelque chose cloche vraiment. Personne ne le dévisage. En fait, personne ne le regarde ! Comme si…

- **Comme s'ils ne me voyaient pas…** souffle le blanc. **Comme si j'étais invisible aux yeux de tout le monde, même des miroirs.**

Même si c'est vraiment très bizarre, la théorie semble probable pour le dragon. Sinon, comment expliquer tout ce bordel ? Malgré l'explication trouvée, Ryuga se demande comment et surtout pourquoi il est devenu invisible du jour au lendemain. On se poserait tous cette question dans sa situation. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryuga finit par hausser les épaules. Finalement, ça arrange bien ses affaires. Il va pouvoir s'entrainer en étant sûr que personne ne viendra le faire chier. L'empereur dragon part alors en direction de l'extérieur de la ville, commençant à apprécier son invisibilité. Personne ne le regarde bizarrement, personne ne peut même soupçonner qu'il est là ! Le seul truc très chiant au goût de Ryuga, c'est que comme personne ne le voit…personne ne fait d'effort pour l'éviter.

Alors qu'il est presque sorti de la ville, l'empereur dragon aperçoit une silhouette familière. Un grand mec avec des cheveux verts en piques très mal coiffés… Pas de doute, c'est Kyoya. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense, Ryuga ne hait pas Kyoya. L'inverse est vrai en revanche. Le blanc soupçonne le vert d'être simplement jaloux de lui, parce qu'il a réussi à battre Gingka. Ryuga trouve parfois que la détermination de Kyoya à battre le rouquin force presque le respect. En plein milieu de ses réflexions, Ryuga se rend compte que Kyoya n'est pas tout seul. Il est avec un garçon aux cheveux bicolores, roux et bruns, et habillé d'une manière assez étrange. Il a également des peintures oranges sur le visage.

Il faut un moment à l'empereur dragon pour replacer un nom sur ce visage. C'est Nile, et Ryuga croit se rappeler que c'est le meilleur ami du vert. Enfin…il le pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit tous les deux. En général, des meilleurs amis ne se tiennent pas par la main dans la rue et ne passent pas leur temps à se regarder dans le fond des yeux. Soudain, une idée traverse l'esprit de Ryuga. Une idée très méchante. Puisqu'il est invisible…pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour emmerder un peu le lion ? Avec son sale caractère, ça risque d'être drôle. Ryuga laisse donc tomber son entrainement et se rapproche du vert et de son « meilleur ami » sans même faire l'effort d'être discret. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas le voir. Nile et Kyoya parlent de tout et rien mais le blanc arrive à comprendre qu'ils vont au B-Pit pour voir Gingka.

Ryuga ne veut pas vraiment se l'admettre…mais il aime un peu trop son rival aux cheveux roux. Enfin, un peu trop à son goût. Il a du mal à vraiment se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux d'un garçon aussi niais… Mais il n'y peut rien. Alors que le dragon est plongé dans ses pensées sur le rouquin, qui commencent à un peu partir dans tous les sens, il fait accidentellement un croche-pied à Nile. L'égyptien trébuche et se serait probablement étalé sur le sol dans la rue si Kyoya ne l'avait pas retenu. Ryuga est invisible mais pas intangible.

- **Bah alors ! Regarde où tu vas un peu !** Ricane Kyoya qui retient Nile par le bras.

- **Arrête de te moquer saleté, sinon tu dors sur le canapé ce soir,** lui rétorque Nile avec un sourire en coin en se redressant.

Le vert continue de ricaner et Nile lève les yeux au ciel avant de l'attraper par le col de son débardeur et de l'embrasser passionnément. Ryuga ressent un léger pincement au cœur en voyant ça. Constater que malgré son caractère affreux Kyoya a un petit-ami, ça fait assez mal. Si même lui a une moitié, mais le blanc toujours pas…

- **Encore faudrait-il que j'ai le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à Gingka, et ça c'est pas gagné,** grogne Ryuga à voix basse. **J'en reviens pas de flipper pour ça.**

C'est pas parce qu'on est l'empereur dragon qu'on ne peut pas avoir peur de déclarer sa flamme ! Encore une fois, perdu dans ses réflexions, Ryuga percute Nile qui manque encore de se casser la gueule. Il devrait commencer à faire un peu attention…

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui Nile ?** Demande Kyoya en ricanant encore.

- **Arrête de rire Kyoya,** dit Nile, soudain sérieux. **Il y a un truc qui m'est rentré dedans…**

- **Un truc ?** S'étonne son petit-ami. **Nile, il n'y a rien autour de nous.**

- **Justement, c'est flippant,** soupire l'égyptien. **Ça m'a fait la même sensation que si quelqu'un m'avait percuté…**

- **Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de t'empêcher de dormir, tu commences à perdre la tête.**

- **Haha, très drôle ! Tu me fatigues vraiment toi, des fois…**

Kyoya hausse les épaules avec un sourire moqueur et Nile lève encore les yeux au ciel. Leur alchimie commence à taper sur les nerfs de Ryuga. Mais l'empereur dragon doit se ressaisir, parce que s'il continue il va se faire repérer par Nile et Kyoya. Le vert passe d'ailleurs son bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami d'une manière protectrice, comme s'il croyait un tout petit peu Nile sur le fait qu'il y a « quelque chose ». Avant d'avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte, le B-Pit est en vue. Gingka est déjà devant, en train de faire de grands signes de la main à Nile et Kyoya. Son grand sourire joyeux… Il a beau être atrocement niais, il réchauffe quelque chose dans le cœur du blanc. Et ça énerve ce dernier qui trouve ça guimauve.

- **Salut les amoureux !** S'exclame joyeusement le roux.

- **Gingka, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de nous appeler comme ça, bordel,** grogne Kyoya entre ses dents.

- **T'es un vrai rabat-joie Kyoya,** soupire Gingka. **Vous êtes juste trop mignons Nile et toi !**

- **Un jour, j'aurai ta peau rouquin,** marmonne le vert. **Et dis quelque chose Nile ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'en fous ?**

- **Je ne suis pas concerné par vos conneries de rivaux, désolé,** ricane Nile.

Gingka éclate de rire et Kyoya laisse échapper un grognement agacé avant de se mettre à sourire. Ryuga n'y prête pas vraiment attention, son regard est bloqué sur son rival aux cheveux de feu. Le voir rire… L'empereur dragon sent son cœur s'emballer et ses joues qui chauffent un peu. Quand il s'en rend compte, il secoue la tête pour se reprendre. Il ne supporte vraiment pas d'être comme ça, d'être amoureux en fait. Il se trouve trop différent comme ça, trop niais et plus assez…plus assez « empereur dragon ».

Gingka entre alors dans le B-Pit, suivi par Nile et Kyoya, et Ryuga une fois qu'il a retrouvé toute sa tête. Les quatre descendent au sous-sol et Gingka se laisse tomber dans le canapé avec un rire enfantin. C'est pas bon pour la santé mentale de Ryuga… Nile sourit et tire une chaise pour s'assoir tandis que Kyoya hausse les épaules en regardant son éternel rival avec une espèce d'agacement.

- **C'est pas fatiguant d'être tout le temps un gamin ?** Demande le vert avec moquerie. **À sourire tout le temps comme un con, tu vas finir par rester bloqué comme ça.**

Kyoya tire alors à son tour une chaise et s'apprête à s'assoir dessus, mais Ryuga ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il a envie de faire payer au vert son sale caractère. Et accessoirement il n'a pas du tout aimé sa réflexion sur le « sourire de con » de Gingka. Le blanc tire donc la chaise de Kyoya juste avant qu'il s'assoit, ce qui fait que le vert se vautre par terre d'une manière assez pitoyable. Gingka s'inquiète que son rival se soit fait mal, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Nile a l'air plus perplexe qu'autre chose. Kyoya, une fois remis du choc de la chute parce que sa tête a tapé contre le carrelage, se relève avec ses yeux tirant des éclairs.

- **Lequel d'entre vous a tiré ma chaise ?!** Hurle-t-il.

- **Kyoya, je suis en face de toi, comment j'aurais pu ?** Lui répond Gingka.

- **Et tu crois vraiment que je te ferais un truc aussi débile ?** Renchérit le petit-ami du vert.

- **Ouais, donc concrètement vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est un fantôme qui a tiré ma chaise !** S'énerve le vert en ramenant sa chaise pour enfin s'assoir.

- **Mais non, doit y avoir une explication logique,** dit Gingka.

- **Ta chaise était peut-être plus loin que ce que tu croyais ?** Propose Nile.

- **Pff…comme j'ai pas d'autre explication logique et rationnelle, je vais dire oui,** marmonne Kyoya.

Gingka se redresse sur le canapé pour être face à Kyoya, laissant une place libre près de lui. Ryuga, toujours debout, hésite légèrement. L'occasion est trop belle mais il risque de se faire remarquer. Finalement, le blanc craque et s'installe très discrètement à côté du roux. Tandis que ce dernier discute joyeusement avec ses deux amis, l'empereur dragon le regarde avec un sourire qu'il ne remarque même pas. Gingka sourit tout le temps, et son sourire est si lumineux. Ryuga pousse un petit soupir de satisfaction en observant ce sourire. Gingka tourne alors brusquement la tête vers lui, si brusquement que le blanc en sursaute. Kyoya et Nile sont eux aussi surpris de la réaction du roux.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demande l'égyptien.

- **J'ai…j'ai cru entendre quelque chose à côté de moi,** hésite Gingka. **Comme un soupir.**

- **Entre ma chaise et ça, je commence à croire qu'il y a vraiment un fantôme ici,** ricane Kyoya.

- **J'ai dû rêver…** souffle le roux.

Ryuga a plaqué sa main contre sa bouche pour être sûr que le roux n'entende pas son souffle et l'enlève avec précaution. Il n'est qu'invisible, il ne doit pas l'oublier. On peut encore l'entendre parler, et il n'est pas intangible non plus. La conversation des trois amis se met alors à dériver…sur lui justement. Ryuga se sent un peu mal à l'aise dans cette situation très étrange où des gens parlent de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'il est là !

- **On ne le voit pas beaucoup quand même,** dit Nile à propos de l'empereur dragon.

- **Il reste enfermé chez lui la plupart du temps,** répond Kyoya. **Quand il sort c'est pour s'entrainer. Il aime pas sortir parce que les gens le dévisagent.**

Ryuga fronce les sourcils en écoutant le vert. Comment peut-il savoir tout ça ? Il n'en a jamais parlé. Il savait déjà que Kyoya a des capacités d'observation impressionnantes, mais là ça devient effrayant.

- **Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?** Demande Gingka, visiblement surpris lui aussi.

- **Je ne le vois jamais, sauf en dehors de la ville,** explique le lion. **Moi aussi je m'entraine en dehors de la ville, donc bon. Et quand je le vois sortir de la ville, tout le monde se retourne sur lui. Déductions simples.**

Le blanc se retient de ricaner et regarde Kyoya avec amusement. Si le vert ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie, il ferait bien de devenir flic ! Il aurait un très bel avenir dans la police, surtout en tant qu'inspecteur vu ses capacités de déduction.

- **Ça m'inquiète un peu,** soupire Gingka. **Je sais que Ryuga n'est pas sociable de base, mais je n'aimerais pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même…**

- **Gingka, c'est Ryuga. Il est toujours…dans son coin,** dit Nile. **Enfin, je crois, je le connais pas beaucoup moi…**

- **Non mais t'as raison, il a toujours été comme ça,** confirme le vert.

- **J'en ai marre que les gens le dévisagent en plus,** grogne le roux. **Merde quoi, Kyoya et moi on s'est fait chier à dire à tout le monde qu'il s'était sacrifié de manière héroïque et tout le monde reste coincé à ce qu'il était à l'époque de la Nébuleuse Noire !**

Ryuga rougit alors, sans trop s'en rendre compte. Ça lui fait bizarre d'entendre Gingka s'énerver…pour le défendre. Après son combat contre Rago, pire idée de sa vie, Ryuga était dans un sale état. Mais, contrairement à ce que tous les bladers légendaires pensent, il n'était pas vraiment dans les pommes. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, mais il entendait et sentait tout autour de lui. Le blanc avait d'ailleurs senti que Gingka le tenait dans ses bras et, même s'il était vraiment pas loin de la mort, il avait adoré ça. Mais chut, faut pas le dire.

- **La rancune est tenace Gingka, ça prendra beaucoup de temps avant que les gens passent à autre chose,** soupire Kyoya.

- **Je te trouve plus sympa qu'avant avec Ryuga,** ricane Nile. **C'est fini l'époque où tu l'appelais « Ryuga la menace » ?**

L'empereur dragon se retient de pouffer de rire en entendant ça. Il ne savait évidemment pas que Kyoya le surnommait comme ça, mais il n'est pas vexé. Comme le vert vient lui-même de le dire, la rancune est tenace et il était sûrement très énervé d'avoir été humilié lors de son combat contre Ryuga.

- **C'est bon, ça va,** marmonne le vert. **J'étais juste vexé qu'il m'ait remis à ma place. Tu sais très bien que je suis…susceptible.**

- **Depuis que tu es avec Nile, tu changes en bien Kyoya,** dit joyeusement Gingka.

- **Tss…merci, j'imagine,** grogne le lion.

Nile, qui a visiblement décidé d'être un peu joueur, quitte alors sa chaise pour se mettre sur les genoux de Kyoya. Même si son petit-ami grogne, il se radoucit vite et l'enlace. Ryuga se retient encore une fois de rire tellement les réactions de Kyoya sont drôles à ses yeux. Il a l'air perpétuellement contrarié par tout et n'importe quoi ! Mais le blanc se doute bien que tout ça n'est qu'une façade et que Kyoya est quelqu'un de bien. Il est juste difficile à cerner…un peu comme lui en fait.

- **Parfois, j'aimerais bien pouvoir parler avec Ryuga,** soupire pensivement Gingka. **C'est difficile vu comment il est, les seuls moments où on arrive à parler c'est en combat BeyBlade ! Mais c'est pas ça que je veux, c'est juste…parler de lui.**

- **C'est vrai qu'on sait pas grand-chose de lui,** ajoute Kyoya. **On savait même pas qu'il avait un petit frère jusqu'à ce qu'on le rencontre.**

- **Tu peux parler toi, je savais pas non plus pour Kakeru jusqu'à ce qu'il me défie !** Rigole le roux.

- **Ouais okay, c'est vrai,** reconnait le vert.

Ryuga lève un sourcil en entendant tout ça. Déjà, il ne savait pas non plus que Kyoya a un petit frère prénommé Kakeru qui a visiblement déjà affronté Gingka. Mais surtout, ce qui retient l'attention du blanc c'est ce qu'a dit Gingka. Le rouquin…aimerait lui parler ? Pour savoir des choses sur lui ? Encore une fois, les joues de Ryuga s'enflamment.

- **Mais si tu veux lui parler, pourquoi tu vas pas le voir ?** Demande Nile. **Tu sais où il habite non ?**

- **Ouais mais…c'est Ryuga quoi,** répond Gingka en se grattant la nuque. **Il aime pas spécialement parler. Ce qu'il veut, c'est surtout me battre…**

L'empereur dragon déglutit et regarde ses mains, mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas spécialement d'effort pour montrer à Gingka…qu'il lui porte de l'intérêt. C'est sûrement pour ça que, malgré son caractère difficile, Kyoya est en couple avec Nile. Parce que le vert a su lui montrer qu'il s'intéressait à lui, à sa manière.

- **Tu devrais essayer quand même,** lui conseille Kyoya. **C'est pas comme si Ryuga te claquerait la porte au nez si tu venais sonner chez lui.**

- **Non…je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça,** soupire le roux en se tordant les doigts. **Mais…je sais pas en fait, je crois qu'il m'intimide…**

- **C'est son attitude qui fait qu'il est quelqu'un d'intimidant, si je peux me permettre,** dit Nile. **Mais Kyoya a raison, qu'est-ce que tu risques à essayer de lui parler ?**

Le rouquin ne répond pas mais tout dans son attitude montre que même s'il a envie de parler avec l'empereur dragon, cette pensée l'angoisse légèrement. Et ça contrarie beaucoup Ryuga. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment aussi…effrayant ?

Les trois amis continuent de parler un moment, de tout et de rien comme le font tous les amis, et Ryuga les écoute. Souvent, il se surprend à avoir envie de participer à la conversation et se retient au dernier moment de parler. Il apprécie la présence des trois, mais surtout celle de Gingka, tellement lumineuse. Son bonheur constant avait le don d'agacer Ryuga autrefois, il ne comprenait pas son attitude toujours amicale et sa joie de vivre dans un monde cruel et sans pitié. Du moins, c'était la vision du monde que l'empereur dragon avait avant. Mais le blanc le sait, Gingka n'est pas toujours heureux. Il fait juste en sorte de l'être le plus souvent possible, parce que la bonne humeur est communicative. La preuve, c'est que Ryuga se sent apaisé quand il le voit sourire et rire. Mais bon, lui c'est un peu spécial quand même, il est amoureux du roux.

Au bout d'une heure, Kyoya et Nile s'en vont, pour retourner « à la maison » de ce que Ryuga a entendu et compris. Parce qu'ils habitent ensemble en plus ? Décidément. Une fois les deux partis, Gingka se lève et se frotte le visage, semblant réfléchir. Il se pense seul, mais Ryuga le regarde avec un mélange d'affection et de légère gêne. Mais ils ne restent pas seuls tous les deux très longtemps. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le hall du B-Pit et un petit garçon aux cheveux vert pomme ne tarde pas à dévaler les escaliers pour venir dans le sous-sol.

- **Kenta !** S'exclame Gingka avec un grand sourire. **Tu devais pas t'entrainer avec Benkei et Yu aujourd'hui ?**

- **Si si, mais on fait une pause du coup je suis passé te voir,** explique le petit garçon avec joie. **J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais bon !**

- **Dis…j'ai quelque chose à te demander,** commence Gingka avec hésitation. **Comment…comment tu faisais pour parler avec Ryuga ? Je sais qu'il t'a laissé le suivre grâce à ta détermination, mais lui parler c'est autre chose…**

- **Comment ?** Répète Kenta. **En étant patient ! Au début, il ne voulait pas parler. J'essayais quand même, tous les jours, sauf quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Et au bout d'un moment, il a fini par me répondre. Il faut juste…briser la coquille !**

Le blanc sourit et laisse échapper un discret ricanement. C'est vrai, Kenta a été patient avec lui et il a fini par le pousser à s'ouvrir. Mais Gingka n'aurait pas besoin de faire ça, parce que Ryuga ne veut pas rester fermé avec lui. Le roux acquiesce en écoutant Kenta et hoche la tête, prenant compte de ses conseils. Le petit garçon finit par partir, repartant s'entrainer avec ses amis et laissant à nouveau Gingka seul avec Ryuga, sans le savoir.

Le roux vaque à ses occupations, s'occupant de sa toupie mais surtout scotché à son téléphone. L'empereur dragon le regarde faire et suppose qu'il envoie des messages à ses amis. Les heures défilent et la nuit finit par tomber, mais Ryuga est toujours là, assis dans le canapé à regarder Gingka vivre une journée de son quotidien. D'un côté, Ryuga se sent un peu…mal de faire ça, ayant la sensation d'empiéter sur l'intimité du garçon qu'il aime, mais d'un autre il ne s'est jamais senti aussi proche de lui. À nouveau, des bruits de pas se font entendre à l'étage, mais cette fois c'est Madoka qui arrive, toute souriante.

- **Coucou Gingka !** S'exclame-t-elle. **La journée n'a pas été trop longue ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de surveiller aujourd'hui, mais Tsubasa avait besoin de moi à l'AMBB !**

- **Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit,** répond Gingka en riant. **T'en fais pas, Kyoya et Nile sont venus me voir !**

- **Kyoya et Nile ? Ils ont trouvé le temps de venir te voir alors qu'ils passent tout leur temps à profiter l'un de l'autre ?** Demande Madoka avec un petit regard appuyé.

- **Madoka, laisse-les tranquilles un peu ! Ils sont heureux, et moi je suis content pour eux !** Dit joyeusement le roux.

- **Mais oui, je sais ! Alors, tu t'es décidé à prendre ton courage à deux mains et faire ta déclaration à Ryuga ?**

Le cœur de l'empereur dragon fait alors des loopings dans sa poitrine et il écarquille les yeux. Est-ce qu'elle parle bien de ce qu'il pense ? Non, c'est impossible, il doit juste se faire des idées…

- **MADOKA !** S'indigne Gingka en rougissant. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de te parler de ça… ?**

- **Je commence à en avoir marre de te voir ruminer tes sentiments dans ton coin !** S'agace la mécanicienne. **Va lui parler !**

- **Mais tu crois sérieusement que je vais débarquer chez lui en mode « Salut, je t'aime » ?!**

- **Eh bah pourquoi pas !**

Gingka et Madoka continuent de se disputer pendant que Ryuga digère l'information. Alors si, il avait bien compris, le roux l'aime vraiment. Et ce qu'il ignore, c'est que le blanc l'aime en retour. Ryuga ne peut même pas lui dire là maintenant puisqu'il est invisible ! Il ferait juste peur au roux… Une fois leur dispute terminée, Madoka part se coucher dans sa chambre et Gingka s'approche du canapé pour s'y laisser tomber. Ryuga a juste le temps de se relever avant que le rouquin s'affale et sorte une couverture. Le blanc se retrouve à regarder le roux blotti sur le canapé dans sa couverture, et une idée complètement folle lui traverse l'esprit. Et s'il restait passer la nuit ici ? Même si c'est gênant et pas vraiment correct, il a envie de profiter de son invisibilité et de dormir auprès du roux.

Ryuga prend une profonde inspiration et se décide à faire ce qu'il a prévu, et tant pis si ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il devrait faire. Prudemment, il se glisse à côté du roux qui dort déjà profondément et le serre dans ses bras. Endormi, Gingka pense probablement que la présence qu'il sent l'enlacer fait seulement parti de son rêve car il ne réagit pas plus que ça. Ryuga s'endort tranquillement à son tour, ravi de son invisibilité.

* * *

À son réveil, le regard de Ryuga tombe directement sur le visage encore endormi du roux. Il s'est probablement retourné dans son sommeil. Le blanc laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage et observe avec joie ce visage qu'il trouve angélique. Gingka commence alors à remuer et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Mais là, ça ne se passe comme Ryuga s'y attendait. Gingka devient rouge comme une tomate et recule jusqu'à en tomber du canapé.

- **R-Ryuga ?! Mais qu'est-ce q-que tu fais là ?!** Hurle le roux en se relevant.

Le blanc comprend alors qu'il n'est plus invisible du tout et se retient de rougir. La situation est bien trop compliquée à expliquer, alors que peut-il faire ? Une nouvelle fois, Ryuga est pris d'une petite folie et décide de se jeter à l'eau. De toute façon, vaut mieux ça que d'essayer de lui expliquer qu'il est là depuis hier mais qu'il était invisible.

- **Écoute Gingka, ce serait trop long et trop compliqué à t'expliquer mais on s'en fout de ce que je fais là !** Commence Ryuga en parlant clairement mais vite pour éviter d'être interrompu par Gingka. **Juste…je veux que tu saches quelque chose. Que tu me crois ou pas, j'm'en fous, mais juste…je t'aime Gingka ! Je t'aime vraiment.**

Le rouquin devient encore plus rouge que ses propres cheveux et regarde Ryuga avec un mélange de stupeur et d'une joie presque irréelle. L'empereur dragon reste planté face à lui, debout devant le canapé, attendant une quelconque réaction du roux. Gingka finit par fondre en larmes, mais avec un grand sourire qui indique que ce sont des larmes de bonheur.

- **Ryuga…moi aussi je t'aime,** répond-il entre deux sanglots.

L'empereur dragon pousse alors un soupir de soulagement et marche jusqu'à son rival pour l'embrasser follement. Gingka enroule ses bras autour de la nuque du blanc et perd ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et ébouriffés, versant encore quelques larmes.

- **C'est pas trop tôt quand même,** ricane une voix féminine derrière eux.

Gingka et Ryuga s'interrompent, ne reconnaissant pas la voix, et se retournent avec surprise et méfiance. La propriétaire de la voix est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses portant un t-shirt à manches longues noir avec un motif de cage thoracique, un slim en cuir rouge bordeaux et des escarpins cloutés noirs. Ses yeux sont encore plus rouges que le sang frais. Ryuga et Gingka ne la reconnaissent absolument pas.

- **Qui es-tu ?** Demande Ryuga en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Je m'appelle Alyssa,** répond la jeune fille avec un grand sourire. **Pour faire simple, c'est grâce à moi que vous en êtes là.**

- **Hein ?** S'étonne Gingka, n'y comprenant rien.

- **J'ai accordé à Ryuga l'opportunité de t'avouer ses sentiments en le rendant invisible pour une journée, une seule,** explique Alyssa. **Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur les détails, sachez seulement que oui, je suis capable de faire ce genre de choses !**

- **Mais pourquoi ?** Demande une nouvelle fois Ryuga.

- **Oh…c'est simple,** répond Alyssa en s'éloignant pour partir. **Parce que je suis une ange gardienne aux ailes brûlées et décharnées qui a de drôles de méthodes.**

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille adresse un clin d'œil au nouveau couple et s'en va tranquillement. Ryuga et Gingka n'ont pas vraiment compris ce qu'il vient de se passer et se regardent avec des yeux ronds. Au bout d'un moment, le rouquin finit par rigoler.

- **T'as pas des trucs à me raconter ?** Demande-t-il à l'empereur dragon.

- **On verra ça plus tard, rouquin,** lui répond Ryuga en lui soulevant le menton avant de l'embrasser. **Beaucoup plus tard.**

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, fin de l'OS !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pourquoi t'as incrusté ton OC ?_**

 ** _Alyssa : Et pourquoi pas ? n_n_**

 ** _Moi : Il fallait une explication à pourquoi tu étais devenu invisible ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ah bah oui, c'est logique._**

 ** _Alyssa : Et il est où ton mec ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Hein ?_**

 ** _Alyssa : Kyo !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit* C'est pas mon mec !_**

 ** _Alyssa : Ah c'est pour ça qu'il boude parce que Wonder a écrit un RyuGin ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hihihihi n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Si tu sais où il est, pourquoi tu me demandes ?_**

 ** _Alyssa : J'sais pas ! *s'en va*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Okay… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez des reviews, et à dans deux jours ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, à mercredi._**

 ** _Moi : Bye bye !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je vais aller chercher Kyo moi._**

 ** _Moi : Et encore joyeux anniversaire katatsu-chan ! *3*_**


End file.
